


Couldn't Care Less

by Avery_Kedavra



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders-Centric, Death Threats, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Romance, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Swords, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Kedavra/pseuds/Avery_Kedavra
Summary: Logan reluctantly agrees to accompany Roman on a quest in the Imagination, but after Roman gets hurt, Logan blames himself.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762474
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Couldn't Care Less

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: logince + pining + patching up each other’s wounds? make it as angsty as you like uwu
> 
> I decided to combine this with Animal Attack from my @badthingshappenbingo card. So here’s some Logince that was meant to be hurt/comfort, but for the first portion, I just wrote fluff and humor before remembering it was supposed to be angsty. Oh well. Thanks to the amazing wonderful human @chaospersonified for the idea and first line, as well as my other friend @carrot-kake-chillin for some of the puns. The first aid might not be entirely accurate, but I did try to research it. (Also yes, I know Logan couldn’t actually pull off a one-person lift of Roman, shut up, let me have this.)
> 
> Title is from Not Another Song About Love by Hollywood Ending. Find me on Tumblr at @averykedavra!
> 
> Warnings: blood, wounds, fantasy violence, threats of murder and eating someone (from an animal), self-deprecation, kissing, maybe very mild cursing?

Roman has done many stupid things, many annoying things, and many things that make Logan question why he still talks to the Creative Side. In fact, it would probably be quicker for him to list the things Roman’s done that have _not_ thrown a wrench in Logan’s productivity and sanity.

However, dragging him to the Imagination because he was “in need of a valiant sidekick” might just take the figurative cake.

“Why can’t you bother Patton?” Logan had pleaded. “Or Virgil? Or your brother?”

“They all said no!”

“I can’t imagine why.” Logan rolled his eyes. “I have work to do, Roman!”

“It’ll be fun!” Roman grabbed Logan’s arm and hauled him off the couch. “You’re always saying we need to practice self-care, right? Exercise is part of that!”

Logan struggled to fight off Roman’s grip. Why was he so strong? “Roman, you’re interfering with productivity--”

“All I’m hearing is ‘I’m a square and need to lighten up,’“ Roman said in a sing-song voice. “Let’s go, Specs!”

That’s how Logan ended up marching through a forest, wearing a frankly ridiculous outfit with a sword on his hip, ‘fighting’ various monsters that were either ripped from Greek Mythology or a D&D Manual. But when Logan pointed that out, Roman curled into himself a little bit and mumbled something about “thought they were cool.” Logan immediately quieted, ignoring the pang of guilt in his chest.

Despite his dire predictions, the expedition was not terrible. The forest was beautiful, filled with luminous flowers and tall trees, the leaves dappling the path with shadows. Roman wasn’t terrible company either. He kept the Disney songs to a minimum and asked Logan about his favorite books. Logan didn’t even have to do any fighting. He could just sit back and watch Roman burn a hydra with a torch. He could admire Roman’s sword techniques from a distance as he flipped and plunged the blade into the chest of a behir, a triumphant smile on his face and his hair mussed--

Logan flushed and stared pointedly at the sky. “Roman! I...this has been fun, but I have places to be!”

_Places where you’re not making me think illogical thoughts,_ he didn’t add.

Roman frowned, wiping his sword on the ground. “But we’re having so much fun!”

"I am sorry,” Logan said. The statement wasn’t a falsehood. It wasn’t Roman’s fault he was so...distracting. “However, I really do have things to attend to, Roman, for the benefit of Thomas.”

“Fine,” Roman said, pouting. “Would hate to get in the way of that. The door should be that way.”

Logan nodded and followed him down a smaller trail. Only ten minutes or so, and he’d be out of the Imagination and could return to his desk and surround himself with numbers that made sense and not Roman, who didn’t.

Unfortunately, Roman apparently decided that they needed to make the most of those ten minutes.

“Roman, for the love of Crofters,” Logan said, when their path was blocked for the seventh time. “Would you care to tell me why there are so many _goddamn monsters_ on this path?”

“I dunno,” Roman said, failing to hide his smile. “It doesn’t seem like that many.”

“We’ve had seven encounters! It’s been four minutes!” Logan shook his head. “This is worse than a Pokemon game. Don’t any of your Imagination creatures prefer civilized debate?”

Roman slashed the goblin in half. “You just don’t understand quests.”

“I understand them perfectly well.” Logan stepped past the goblin’s body. “Please, Roman. I know you control the Imagination. I am _begging_ you to stop with the endless fighting and let me walk back to the door in peace.”

“Fine.” Roman sheathed his sword. “Party pooper. Excuse _me_ for trying to make this exciting.”

“There _are_ forms of excitement other than excessive violence.”

Roman raised his eyebrows. “Like ‘civilized debate?’”

“I find it highly stimulating.”

“Whatever you say.” Roman chuckled to himself. “Let’s keep going.”

For a minute or two, no animals leaped out of the trees. Logan entertained the idea that Roman had actually listened to him and sent all nearby monsters away.  
Then he spotted something on the path ahead.

“Roman,” Logan said tightly. “Please tell me that’s not another monster.”

“Sorry,” Roman said, not sounding sorry at all. “I cannot tell a lie.”

Logan rubbed at his eyes. “Why, again, did I agree to this?”

“Beats me!” Roman leapt forward, grinning. “Come on, let’s say hi!”

Logan sighed loudly and followed him.

This monster was smaller than many of the ones they’d already fought. It had a woman’s face with narrow cheekbones and amber eyes, dark hair chopped in a messy pageboy haircut. Beneath her head was a lion’s body, crouched with her paws out. A familiar position for a familiar animal.

“A sphinx?” Logan asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“Yes,” said the sphinx, tail twitching. “Before you pass, you must answer me these riddles three.”

“Right,” Logan said. “Of course.”

“Hey, you wanted ‘civil debate!’“ Roman waved a hand at the sphinx. “Here you go!”

Logan glared at him. “I don’t suppose, since you created this animal, you know the answers to the three riddles so we can get on with our lives?”

“I don’t direct their individual actions,” Roman said. “Beats me what she’ll say.”

“Fine.” Logan stepped forward, staring at the sphinx. She didn’t appear that intimidating, with a coppery coat and small wings on her flanks. Her haunches reached to Logan’s chest. “What are your riddles?”

“Are you the one who chooses to answer?”

Logan glanced at Roman, known dumbass. “Yes. I would like us to actually pass.”

“Hey!” Roman complained.

“If you get all three riddles wrong,” the sphinx said smugly, “I eat you.”

Logan glanced at Roman’s sword, known sharp object. “Understood.”

“Thus, the trial begins.” The sphinx licked its paw thoughtfully. “These riddles shall be challenging, human. They shall stretch your mortal brain and--”

“Get on with it,” Logan said. “Also, if your first riddle is the ‘what walks on four legs in the morning’ riddle, I will be extremely disappointed.”

“Do you think I’m an amateur?” the sphinx asked. “I might just eat you for _that_ slight, mortal.”

“Apologies. I underestimated you. Please continue.”

Roman was giggling into his hands. Logan gave him another glare for good measure, already running through every riddle he knew. This should be easy.

The sphinx ruffled its hair and took a breath. “What did the grape say when it got crushed?”

Logan blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“What did the grape say when it got crushed?” the sphinx repeated. “You have one minute.”

“I--” Logan glanced over at Roman. “What?”

"He is not allowed to help you.”

“You heard her. It’s out of my hands.” Roman grinned, leaning against a nearby tree trunk. “This should be fun.”

Logan stifled the urge to grab Roman’s sword and _stab_ him with it. Instead, he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and turned away from Roman’s smirking, infuriating face.

_What did the grape say when it got crushed?_ What kind of riddle was that? Grapes could not feasibly say anything when crushed. Or, indeed, at any time. Of course riddles often had double meanings or metaphors. What metaphor could a grape possibly be for? All Logan could think of were The Grapes of Wrath and Raisin in the Sun, neither of which could really apply. Or could they? Was he thinking about it from the right angle?

“Time’s up,” the sphinx announced.

Logan groaned. Roman was laughing harder. Why did he volunteer if he was just going to be mocked?

“Next riddle,” the sphinx said. “You have two more chances.”

“Hey!” Logan complained. “Don’t I get to hear the answer?”

The sphinx gave him a long stare and repeated, “Next riddle.”

“Fine,” Logan said, folding his arms.

“What did the skeleton say in court?”

Wonderful. Another nonsensical question. Logan ran through every possible angle he could as time ticked away. Finally he gave up and said “Is it ‘we all know each other, who are these clarifications for?’”

Roman laughed louder, collapsing to the ground and wheezing. Logan chuckled too.

“Don’t let emo nightmare hear you say that!” Roman finally said, wiping his eyes and standing back up.

“I won’t.” Logan nodded at the sphinx. “I’m guessing that’s wrong? What is the third question?”

The sphinx looked beleaguered. Finally she asked, “What’s the difference between a poorly dressed man on a bicycle and a nicely dressed man on a tricycle?”

“Do these even have answers?” Logan complained. “As in, answers that a reasonable person could know?”

“Of course.” The sphinx licked her lips. “Fifty seconds.”

Logan didn’t bother replying. What was the difference between a poorly dressed man on a bicycle and a nicely dressed man on a tricycle? There was a difference in both their outfits and their vehicles. Was there some kind of pattern between the clothes and the transportation? Why would any man be on a tricycle when a bicycle was faster and less childish? Was it reflecting the maturity level of the two men? Did their gender matter at all?

He was running out of time and he still couldn’t figure it out, what was he missing, he was supposed to know everything, Roman probably thought he was an idiot--

“I--” Logan scrambled for an answer. This didn’t matter, he knew that, the stakes were low. So why was his heartbeat increasing rapidly? “I don’t know.”

“Well.” The sphinx grinned. “What did the grape say when it got crushed? Nothing, it just let out a little _whine._ ”

“What?” Logan asked blankly.

“What did the skeleton say in court? I cannot tell a _fibia._ ”

Dread filled Logan’s stomach. “Oh, no, you didn’t--”

“What’s the difference between a poorly dressed man on a bicycle and a nicely dressed man on a tricycle? A _tire._ ”

“A tire,” Logan repeated. “Wait, they were all--”

“Puns.” Roman shook his head, laughing. “They’re all puns, Specs.”

Logan turned to Roman. “I despise you and everything you stand for, I hope you know that.”

Roman opened his mouth, probably to continue mocking Logan for his failure. Then his eyes widened.

“Look out!”

Logan glanced back just in time to see the sphinx lunging at him, claws out. He threw himself backward. His hands hit the ground and the sphinx skidded to a stop in front of him, hissing wildly. Her amber eyes had grown red and veins bulged in her face.

“ _ **You failed**_ ,” she hissed. “ _ **Prepare to be eaten**_.”

“Logan!” Roman fumbled for his sword, racing towards them. Logan tried to draw his sword, but he was lying on the ground and it was hard to lever it from his sheath. The sphinx swatted at him and he barely dodged. Her claws slashed his shoulder. Logan bit down a yell at the stinging pain. He could already feel blood wetting his clothes. That would leave a stain, he thought idly as the sphinx came in for another pass, teeth bared.

“Logan!” Roman yelled again and he was between them, sword in hand, swiping at the sphinx. She hissed at him, a strangled sound low in her throat, eyes wide.

“ _ **You should not interfere**_ ,” she growled. “ _ **He is the one who incurred my wrath. Stand aside** _.”__

____

“Not on my watch!” Roman waved his sword dramatically, keeping her at bay. Logan tried to get up, but his shoulder flared with pain. He whined. Roman froze, and proving that he had learned nothing from the last minute, turned around to see what was wrong.

____

The sphinx attacked him from behind, claws extended, ripping open his chest.

____

Logan screamed. Roman stumbled, falling to his knees and then to the forest floor.

____

The sphinx leered at him, blood staining her claws. Roman wasn’t moving. His stomach was a nightmare of slashes and blood, the same color as his ripped sash.

__She crept closer, peering at him._ _

____

"Don’t you dare touch him!” Logan yelled, stumbling to his feet. He gave up getting his own sword out and just grabbed Roman’s from his hand, ignoring the searing ache of his shoulder. “Don’t you _dare!_ ”

____

The sphinx’s legs bent and she was flying at him, mouth open wide. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and swung the sword. It bit into something hard and vibrations traveled up his arm, further irritating his shoulder. There was a loud screech, a thud, and liquid dripped onto Logan’s hand.

____

He cautiously opened his eyes.

____

The sphinx lay on the ground, hissing slightly. A long cut showed on its belly. Logan’s stomach twisted and he immediately dropped the sword, letting it hit the ground. He never enjoyed violence, even against a fictitious beast. But the sphinx seemed incapacitated.

____

Logan bolted to Roman’s side, looking him over. His eyes were closed and his whole shirt was soaked with blood.

____

“Roman!” Logan called, his voice breaking.

____

“Ow,” Roman muttered, prying his eyes open and blinking blearily at Logan. “Hey, Specs.”

____

Logan almost cried with relief. “How do you feel?”

____

"On a scale of one to ten?” Roman shifted and winced. “Like a 7.8.”

____

“You’re bleeding a lot,” Logan said, ignoring the blood on his own hands and examining the wound. “Do you have medical equipment here or should we return to the commons?”

____

Roman weakly snapped his fingers and the forest around them dissolved. The Imagination was back to a blank white canvas, a red-and-gold door hanging a few yards away. So close and yet, so far.

____

“Can you transport us to your room?” Logan asked.

____

Roman shook his head. “Sorry.”

____

“Right.” Logan looked Roman over. He was clearly in no shape to walk, even such a short distance. Additionally, moving him could cause further damage to his chest. But there were no options for care in the current area.

____

“Roman?” Logan asked, tapping Roman on the shoulder to keep his eyelids from drooping. “Please focus. I’m going to try and carry you.”

____

Roman chuckled. “What?”

____

“Carry you,” Logan repeated. “Please stay still and tell me if I’m hurting you so I can adjust.”

____

“Okay?”

____

Logan slid his hands under Roman, and imitating Roman’s usual carry, lifted him to Logan’s chest. One arm was under Roman’s knees, the other around his back. He waited for Roman to laugh or mock his adoption of ‘the prince carry’ that Roman often used to get Virgil to meals. Roman didn’t. He only curled into Logan’s chest, clutching at his shirt and tucking his head into Logan’s neck.

____

Logan took a deep breath, his shoulder throbbing. Carefully, he stumbled forward. Each step was a figurative odyssey. He had to shift Roman so he wouldn’t fall, lift his foot, lean forward carefully, and step down without jostling Roman. Then he repeated it, again and again and again. The door seemed leagues away.

____

But Roman was still curled in his arms, bleeding, his nose pressed against Logan’s neck and his hair tickling Logan’s jaw. Logan kept walking.

____

Finally, _finally_ , he reached out and shoved the door open. He bolted into Roman’s room and placed him carefully on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Roman’s head was propped up on several pillows and Logan crumpled to his knees next to the bed. He allowed himself two seconds to rest before he was on his feet again, checking Roman over.

____

“Do you have medical supplies here?” Logan asked.

____

“Golden cabinet.”

____

Logan scanned the walls. There--between two Disney posters and near the mahogany desk. Logan opened it and pulled out several first aid kids.

____

“How often does this happen?” Logan asked, bringing all of them over for good measure.

____

“Not often,” Roman said, trying to smile. “But sometimes, you know. I’m not fast enough.”

____

“You should come to us,” Logan said, opening the kits. “We would be happy to help.”

____

“I know first aid!” Roman protested. “And Patton doesn’t, and Virgil would get freaked out, and Janus hates me, and Remus would probably make the injury worse.”

____

“And what about me?” Logan asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

____

“What about you?” Roman asked bitterly. “You really want to babysit me all the time? You’re always saying you have places to be.”

____

Logan pressed his lips together. “Roman, your health and well-being is very important to me. Please, if this ever happens again, come to me.”

____

Roman looked more surprised than he should. Logan clearly hadn’t done a good job of declaring Roman’s worth, though in his defense, he was always afraid to compliment Roman. His true _feelings_ might leak into the words, and Roman would surely be contemptuous if he found out how far Logic had fallen.

____

Focus. Roman had finally stopped bleeding, but his face was pale and Logan hoped he hadn’t lost too much blood.

____

“Take off your shirt.”

____

Roman’s face turned bright red. “What?” he spluttered.

____

“The wound is on your chest, correct?” Logan ignored the slight blush he felt on his own cheeks. “I need to wash it out. Take off your shirt. Or, actually, let me take it off for you. You shouldn’t move.”

____

It was pretty easy to remove the shirt. It had been split into several pieces by the sphinx’s claws. Logan tossed the bloody pile on the floor and got his first good look at the wound. Oh, thank Newton, the cuts were numerous and bloody but not life-threatening or extremely deep. Logan noticed many nicks and scars on Roman’s chest as well, which made his heart tighten in a rather irritating way.

____

Telling himself he would not let himself be flustered by staring at Roman’s chest, Logan started wiping away the blood with a rag. Roman clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

____

“If I’m hurting you,” Logan said, tossing the first bloody rag aside and reaching for another, “please tell me, Roman.”

____

“It’s fine,” Roman said airily. “Just stings a bit, is all.”

____

“If you say so.” After the remainder of blood and dirt was removed, Logan grabbed some soap and water. “This will probably sting, Roman.”

____

He dabbed at the cuts themselves, cleaning them. Roman hissed with pain, shoulders tight. The longest cut was almost four inches long, red and ugly. Logan cleaned it as carefully as possible, but Roman still whimpered.

____

“I know, it hurts,” Logan said softly. “I’m sorry. Just a little more and I’ll be finished, okay?”

____

Roman nodded jerkily.

____

Logan wiped the last of the blood. Pinching the inside of his glove and peeling both of them off, he tossed them in an empty trash can nearby. A new set of gloves and he was grabbing some gauze and bandages, eyeing Roman’s chest.

____

“I’ll need to wrap this around,” Logan said. “I think the easiest way for me to reach all the way around is to...um...”

____

“Do whatever, Specs.” Roman smiled. “I trust you.”

____

“Right.” Logan took all the gauze and bandages available, placed them on the bed near Roman, and stood up. He hoped that would be a good enough angle on its own, but he was still leaning over Roman. Well, it looked like there was no excuse. Carefully, Logan swung a leg over Roman’s legs, pulling himself into a sitting position.

____

Roman, once again, turned redder than his sash. “Um...Logan?” he squeaked. “You’re...you’re sitting on my lap?”

____

“Yes?” Logan unwound some of the gauze. “It allows the best angle. If this is uncomfortable, I can change my position.”

____

“No!” Roman stammered. “It’s--it’s fine! Cool! You keep doing what you’re doing!”

____

“Excellent.” Logan reached for his chest and started dressing the wound with gauze, wrapping it around his chest and securing it in place. “Does this hurt or is it uncomfortably tight?”

____

“No, it’s okay.”

____

Logan nodded. “That should help if the wound begins to bleed again. Please stay still while I bandage it up.”

____

Logan tried to ignore Roman’s eyes on him as he wrapped the white bandages around Roman’s chest. He went through several rolls, tying the loose ends together. Every few wraps he would check with Roman, who never had any complaints. Finally Roman was bandaged, and no blood had leaked through. Logan allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

____

“You’re good at that,” Roman said, eyes unreadable.

____

“That’s why you should call me when you’re injured,” Logan responded, peeling off his gloves.

____

“I don’t get injured that often,” Roman protested. “Just when--

____

He stopped himself, but Logan understood what he was going to say.

____

_Just when someone else gets in the way._

____

Logan stared at his hands, still covered with blood. “I’m sorry, Roman.”

____

Roman made a choked noise. “Logan, what--”

____

“I’m sorry,” Logan repeated. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the obstruction in his throat. “I _failed_ and you got hurt, and that is my fault. So I’m...I’m sorry.”

____

Roman looked horrified. He tried to push himself up, but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder and made him lie back down.

____

“Logan, you didn't _fail_ \--”

____

“It’s fine,” Logan said, turning away. “I'll go clean your clothes, I know how much you like that costume.”

____

“Logan, I’m sorry.”

____

Logan whirled. “What?”

____

“I didn’t want things to go this badly,” Roman pleaded. “I...I thought the sphinx would be fun, I didn’t know I’d mess up and get hurt, I just wanted to--spend time with you. And, I dunno, show off? You’re so smart and intuitive and you do your work so well, I just--I wanted to...impress you, I guess.” Roman looked away. “It was stupid.”

____

Logan couldn’t stop a big, goofy smile from spreading over his face. “You don’t--you’re not mad?”

____

“How could I be?” Roman laughed. “You slayed a sphinx, Logan. Couldn’t have done a better job myself.”

____

“Huh.” Logan reached out and brushed Roman’s hair from his face. “Roman?”

____

“Yeah?”

____

Logan glanced at the wound. “You’ll want to keep cycling through those bandages until you are healed. Please alert me every twelve hours and I can assist with them.”

____

Roman rolled his eyes. “So bossy.”

____

“I care about you,” Logan retorted. “Get used to it.”

____

But he didn’t think he’d _ever_ get used to the way Roman’s face lit up, like Logan had found the Unified Theory of Everything.

____

Then Roman frowned. “Lo, you’re bleeding!”

____

“Oh.” Logan glanced at his shoulder. “I suppose I am.”

____

“That won’t do!” Roman grabbed the first aid kit and levered himself to a sitting position. “Take off your shirt.”

____

Logan gave him a long stare and rolled up his sleeve instead.

____

“Oh no,” Roman said, staring at the cut.

____

“It’s fine, it’s only a scratch--”

____

“Shut up and let me help.” Roman dabbed at the wound with a cloth, placed some antibiotic cream on a large Band-Aid, and carefully pressed it to Logan’s shoulder. “There. That should be better, right?”

____

Logan frowned disapprovingly, hiding the happy glow in his chest. “You shouldn’t be moving around too much, Roman.”

____

“Just one more thing.” Roman pulled Logan closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “There.”

____

It was Logan’s turn to blush violently. “Wh-what?”

____

“I was kissing it better!” Roman said, a small smile on his face. He looked absolutely wonderstruck as he rubbed the Band-Aid, cupping Logan’s neck.

____

“Kissing it—” Logan huffed. “Roman, that’s a ridiculous idea! There is no medical benefit to kissing someone’s wound. In fact, it could have the detrimental effect of spreading germs—”

____

Roman smiled wider, not his usual glittering gleam but a soft crooked smirk. “You’re saying it didn’t work?”

____

Logan rolled his eyes. “Roman, of _course_ it didn’t work!”

____

“Well.” Roman slid his hand upwards and cupped Logan’s cheek. “I guess we’ll have to try again, won’t we?”

____

Logan forgot how to breathe. He probably looked foolish, with a blush spreading across his face and his mouth hanging open. Roman’s fingers stroked his cheekbone, rough but somehow not unpleasant.

____

Roman tilted his head. “Okay?”

____

For once, Logan was speechless. He swallowed and nodded.

____

Roman wrapped Logan’s tie around his hand and tugged him down. Their lips met.

____

It was a short, sweet kiss. Logan tangled his hand in Roman’s hair and Roman ran his thumb across Logan’s cheek. They pulled apart, barely, noses almost touching, staring at each other. Roman giggled and Logan did too, sporting big loopy grins.

____

“Specs?” Roman asked, pressing a kiss to Logan’s nose. Logan shivered.

____

“Yes?” Logan asked, trying not to sound as euphoric as he was.

____

“When I’m healed?” Roman kissed Logan’s jaw. “Can you come to the Imagination again? No sphinxes or monsters, just…us?”

____

With that large stupid smile on his beautiful stupid face…how could Logan say no?

____


End file.
